


Baby's first adventure

by yeahwrite



Category: Marvel, Venom (Comics), Venom - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Alchemax, Baby be baby-ing, Canon Compliant, Exploration, Fluff, Foreshadowing, Harm to Children, Hot Chocolate, Minor bad language, Music, POV Child, Symbabies, a warning that there is very brief, and consequently making not-great baby decisions, but it doesn't last long, during this adventure with the baby, mostly - Freeform, runaway child, scares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahwrite/pseuds/yeahwrite
Summary: When Dr Steven leaves his office, leaving a certain baby klyntar unwatched and with nothing better to do, they decide they want to try see some of this great big world themself and go on an adventure.





	Baby's first adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> As a guide: Bold text with no quotations is the venom symbiote speaking and bold text with quotations is Venom as a joint entity speaking.

The baby _always_ enjoyed when their parents came to see them.

They were always nice and willing to play with them when they did.

Like the one they were doing now!

This time, they’d brought with them a thing they called a “hat” and asked if the baby thought they could copy around that.

**Most humans aren’t like your father. They don’t like seeing us. But, if you can do this, you could go outside! Safely see the world.**

And the baby wanted to see the world! They did! They’d heard about it and it sounded fun!

Much funner than staying in this tank all the time!

And so, they tried to mimic the hat. They did! Make their body go in the shape it was supposed to.

But they got really sleepy really fast doing that - and then it made them go achey to keep up.

“You can stop darling, don’t hurt yourself! That was a really good try.”

But they didn’t want to give up! They could do it!

**Your father’s right little one. That’s enough for today.**

Their other parent nudged though, sending a bout of reassurance at them.

**We could try around the hat instead! That would be good practice! And more fun for the offspring.**

“That sounds like an excellent idea, love.” Their father answered their other parent happily, as the baby looked on at them.

“Why don’t you try that then?” The hat was patted and shuffled closer to the child’s reach.

“Little steps. You don’t need to be perfect at shapes right away, we won’t be disappointed in you at all. You’re doing very good and it can take concentration even for grownups for this.”

At this, the baby _did_ allow their shape to relax, before happily slithering over once more to the hat to get another look at it.

They liked the hat.

It was darkly coloured and looked like something their parent might be on their father!

They bubbled excitedly at this conclusion again and tried to use tendrils to happily point at it and them.

“Still don’t think that’s for us. We wouldn’t suit it, not with this head.”

**Our offspring thinks otherwise, Eddie. We could make it work!**

And then their parent shifted, until an exact duplicate of the hat the baby themself had tried to copy, was now sitting successfully copied on top of their father’s head.

Evoking a laugh from their father and a feeling of delight from the baby, for being right about the hat!

And so, with one more excited bubble, that baby went on to try enveloping the hat, focusing really, _really_ hard so they could do the shape around it _properly_.

“Well done!”

**There you go, you did it!**

Glee filled the entire little body of the tiny baby at this, causing them to reach out small tendrils to wave enthusiastically at their parents.

_They’d did it!_

And with symbiote flesh coated over a human hand, their parents waved right back.

 

* * *

 

 

But, eventually, like always, the games came to an end and their parents had to go away again.

And then it was just the baby and Dr. Stevens left in the ‘lab’.

And that wasn’t _too_ bad at first.

Sure, they didn’t _like_ it, but the doctor would sometimes talk about the science he was doing if they watched him long enough – and he always played good music!

They’d learned to bob along to it after watching him do it with his head and that was fun to do to!

Their father had once told them after seeing it, that this was called _dancing._

They decided they liked this dancing, just like they liked the music - and had started doing it too. Bobbing along and waving tiny tendrils whenever something they liked played.

But…then the doctor left too, taking the music with him.

And the baby was left all alone.

They liked this arrangement even _less._

Everyone else going off to see the world while they had to stay here – well, they were curious too! They wanted to see it!

They stirred unhappily in their tank, coiling around as they were looking at the same setting as always.

Even another _room_ , they just wanted to see another room in here and then they would be right back!

And maybe their parents wouldn’t even be mad. They said not to leave, but this would be going on an adventure – like them!

Maybe they would be proud!

And even if they weren’t – they didn’t have to know! Not if they were real quick.

Real sneaky. Like a super spy in that book they’d read to them!

Thoughts like these circled around the alien child’s head, none of them new.

They had been doing so for a while now, with no actual attempt to get out yet.

Just harmless daydreaming.

But, the key emphasis here was on the – _yet_.

Because now the child had a _plan_.

If they had to be sneaky, they could shift themselves over a hat now! Nobody would ever know it was them!

The baby practically vibrated as a plan started to form in their infantile head, thinking about all the wonderful things they could get up to and games they could play out there!

Too young to also understand the many, _many_ bad things that could potentially happen out there too.

But- first of all!

Before they could go on their awesome adventure to see the world around them, they had to figure out how to get out of this _tank._

They thudded testingly against it, wondering if they could just _smash it._

It was built to contain them when they were even _younger_ and _weaker_ – but they’ve gotten stronger now! They might be able to do it!

But…that also might be too loud and just bring stupid people in here who would ruin all the fun.

So, they couldn’t do that.

They’d have to think of something else, think of something sneakier.

They’d have to think like a _super spy._

And so, they circled around, looking at the top.

They knew there were _some_ sort of latches on the other side, they’d seen this been opened using that.

It was just a matter of finding a way at getting at them.

The baby tap, tap, tap-ed all along the inside, trying to see if there was some sort of mechanism there to fiddle with until it hopefully, quietly broke…but no such luck.

Causing the baby to plop back down to the ground in frustration.

Stupid tank.

If they wanted to open the tank, it seemed they would need to do so from the outside, but any gaps in here to get there were far too small – they couldn’t press themself flat enough for that yet.

If they could, they wouldn’t need to figure out some other way at all! They’d just squeeze out!

…But, wait.

Hold on.

…They didn’t need _all_ of them to be able to fit out, did they?

Just a tiny bit, just enough to be able to reach and pop open the latches.

At that realisation, a tiny, mega-thin mini tendril rocketed up, only slowing when it got to the actual seam, before testingly, slowly trying to see if it could get through there.

And it could!

They were actually _doing_ this!

But no time for proper celebration yet. They needed to keep up their focus if they wanted to actually reach and _open_ the locking mechanism.

 This was only the _start._

Just like with all the stories their parents read to them, the infant _knew_ there was more challenges to come before they could get their victory.

So, with much concentration, the child snaked the tendril along to the lock, before having it cautiously enter, hoping it wouldn’t clamp down on them and hurt.

Or even _sever_.

But that worry quickly gave away to impatience as it refused to budge.

They were a child after all – they didn’t have _any_ sort of patience for _anything._

But finally – _finally_ , after what to them felt like _eons_ – the top finally opened up, giving them their first ever glance – and first ever _chance_ \- at proper freedom.

And they were out of that tank in a delighted human heartbeat.

There sneakiness had paid off!

_Here they go!_

 

* * *

 

And here they went indeed.

Because not too long later, the door to the lab flung open, only for a harsh “Damnit!” to sound as they found it empty.

It was then that Liz Allan knew, she was about to have a _very_ bad day.

The moment it had been seen on security that the infant extra-terrestrial had been trying to get out of the tank – the very moment – had led to a hurried call to Dr. Steven, as she herself had sprinted to see if there was anything that could be done to stop that.

But by the time they got there…well.

“Oh dear.”

“Oh dear is _one_ way of putting it Doctor. I thought you said that tank was secure?!”

“It was! A lot of work and money was put into it to keep it both humane and secure. We’ve _never_ had an issue before.”

In what was quite consistent when it came to dealing with this family, Liz started to feel a headache coming on.

“Well, we’re having an issue _now_.”

“Yes, I _know_ that, but- are you sure they’re not still in the room? Symbiotes have that knack at sneaking up on you. The infant could just be hiding.”

At that, Liz very quickly shut the door once again.

She was _sure_ the infant wasn’t, she wouldn’t miss a trick like that – but if they were, she wasn’t going to be the one who let them escape.

Not that the shut door would really prevent them – the tank was designed to keep symbiotes trapped, sure, but they simply hadn’t had the funds to put in what they thought would be an unnecessarily symbiote proof door.

The parents would just knock it down if they had to and the infant was never supposed to be able to reach it anyway!

“How do I check?”

“There should be sensors, if you go over-”

“Right, I’ll listen to that in a minute, but just in case they _are_ already out, I’m going to need you to hold-”

And with the speed of somebody well versed in juggling multiple calls at once, Ms Allen switched over to dial somebody else.

This time, it being security.

“Mam?”

“I need you to comb the building and any security footage you have and find me an infant extra-terrestrial fast.”

_“Mam?”_

_“Can you do that for me?”_

“Well, of course! Of course, we can mam. What does it look like?”

It was at this precise moment, that Ms Allan wished she could look this personnel’s face, be right there in front of them – _just_ so they could _see_ the facepalm she then did.

“It’s a symbiote. What do you think it looks like? Think goo!”

“Oh, _fuck_ it’s one of th- oh - sorry mam I didn’t mean to.”

“Oh no, _fuck_ is the appropriate reaction. Because if you don’t find that for me, _you’r_ e the one telling the parents.”

An audible gulp on the other end.

“Should I sound the alarm?”

“No! The _last_ thing we need is to hurt it. The only alarm that I won’t have your _head_ for hearing, is a _fire alarm_ and then we have a _whole_ other problem. Rest assured, if the infant isn’t found _unharmed_ , you won’t just have _Venom_ to worry about.”

She chose to end the call then, before the idiot on the other end made her even _more_ frustrated with them.

Then, she chose to get back to the conversation with a genius she was _also_ frustrated with.

“Now, what were you saying about _sensors?_ ”

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, while several people were in the middle of worrying about how long they were going to get to keep their heads - the baby themself was having a _blast._

They’d made their way first out of the lab and then into some vents – and there were so many places and directions they could _go_ from there!

It was so hard to choose which!

The baby eventually settled on choosing based on random features at first – like whether one way was slightly shinier, or had a more interesting dirt mark that looked like a proper shape!

They’d spend a while staring at one of those, thinking it looked a bit like what their father had said was a _‘shep’_.

Apparently, according to their other parent, they didn’t taste _too_ bad – although father hadn’t liked their other parent taking the conversation that way.

He’d been trying to teach them about _animals_ , he’d said, not just _lunch_.

They remembered that!

But that vent quest wasn’t even the _highlight_ of the trip – the real highlight, is when they got to look outside when they got to the gappy bits!

They hadn’t been able to do much more than just peep in yet, admittedly getting a bit nervous about getting caught doing something they knew they weren’t supposed to be doing, but it was so _awesome!_

New people! All sorts of new people! Doing all sorts of things in this big world!

This was so _cool!_

They wondered if they might see Liz or Steve and what else they got up to when in here!

But it didn’t matter too much if they didn’t.

They wouldn’t be too disappointed.

First, they needed to work on getting up their courage to actually _enter_ a room from the vents.

They knew they _would_ be mega disappointed if they didn’t do that at least a few times in their adventure.

But…it still took them a while to pluck up their courage.

The first time, was when they heard a sound faintly drifting through the vents that they’d made their playground.

It stopped them in their tracks, as they tried to puzzle it out.

It sounded familiar but…not.

They had to take a closer look.

And so, they snaked their way down to where they thought it was coming from.

It was while doing so, that they realised this was music! Just not one they’d heard before!

They moved even faster at that.

They weren’t _sure_ if they liked this new type of music yet – but there was only one way to find out!

Which is why it was especially thrilling to find the room it was coming from!

The room itself looked a lot like Dr. Steven’s lab, with desks and shelves and weird equipment and a human looking intently at one of those ‘computers’.

But, what was the _real_ treat, was that it also had a music box in there too!

This was there chance to get a proper look at how it worked!

And that chance, well, that overruled their prior fears.

It was only one human in their anyway and they weren’t even looking!

It was on a desk behind them!

And so, the baby pressed on through the slots in the vent, carefully entering the room, before just as carefully trying to make their way silently down the wall.

The human remained none the wiser at the intrusion, only increasing super spy feelings.

And then it was time to get across the floor.

The human still did not turn around, but rather said one of those words at the computer that father had told them were bad and not to be repeated – “ _Fuck”_.

Then up the desk.

Still nothing.

At this point, the baby wasn’t even really trying to hide anymore.

So confident that the human simply wouldn’t notice.

There being nothing so far to suggest otherwise.

Had they really been so worried about getting found out, only for it to be so easy?!

Apparently so.

But now, was not the time for pride.

Now, was time to inspect the music box, still playing away a song the baby had decided now that they _did_ in fact like – causing them to start bobbing along to the tune.

The box itself was a weird looking metal and wood thing, with a metal tendril sticking out at the top.

Even weirder, were the two sticky-out circles on them.

They wondered what they did.

…should they-?

…The human hadn’t noticed _anything_ so far…and they might not have another chance to find out for _ages_ …

They reached out and turned one of the knobs – only to find the song turning into something else!

The tendril that had done the turn jerked back, surprised by this sudden shift, only for them to hear a-

“Huh?”

_Oh no!_

Darting as fast as they could, they moved under the desk and pressed themself as flat as possible, hoping they weren’t spotted now.

They couldn’t see them from here, but they did hear and they did smell the human getting closer.

“What the-?”

And then they were close enough for them to see them, at least part of them, feet and legs below as they muttered at the music box.

The infant dared not move.

“Why did it skip? It wasn’t like that when I-”

But then, after a bit more muttering, it was over.

Just like that.

They still didn’t want to move for a while though.

Even when the steps stopped, and the computer sounds restarted, they didn’t want to risk the human potentially still being looking at the music box when they emerged.

…

…

…

…

…It should be okay now.

And so, the baby slithered back out to on top of the desk.

At which point, they had a decision to make.

They still didn’t know what the second knob did…but the first one had alerted the human and got them turning around.

…Should they _risk it?_

_…Yes._

They could hide!

And so, with curiosity fully dominating over common sense, they turned the other knob all the way around in a flash and-

_NO!_

_Bad! Bad! That’s bad!_

_Bad! Pain! Wrong! They did this wrong!_

_Too loud they didn’t like this anymore!_

_It was too loud!_

_It hurt! It hurt, it hurt, it hurt!_

_Make it stop it hurt!_

Reeling and with their entire mass spiking and going wild, tendrils shooting uncontrollably all over the place, the baby smacked the Loud Thing away with full force, smashing it into pieces and sending the remnants _flying._

But they did not have time to relax.

As although the Loud hadn’t been enough to leave any lasting pain now it was stopped – the human had now definitely spotted them and was yelling.

They needed to get out of here!

 

* * *

 

“Mam!”

“This _better_ be good news if you’re calling me again.”

“It is! We have reports of a sighting of the infant extra-terrestrial. It’s definitely still in the building.”

 

* * *

 

Well, that hadn’t gone well _at all!_

They’d been hurt, and the human had spotted them!

Which meant people would know they’d escaped now…

And that they only had a limited time left before somebody found them.

Which meant that they couldn’t let this ruin their adventure!

They had to have as much fun with it while they still could!

Hence why, when they suddenly smelt something _delicious,_ they immediately followed the trail in the vent to where they’d hopefully find the source.

It smelt like it had chocolate!

They love chocolate!

Would they get away with trying to eat it?

They think they might, it wasn’t like chocolate was alive!

…Although, when they reached the room where the scent was coming from, they realised they had a problem.

There was a _lotta_ humans in there.

This room didn’t look like the rest of them.

Nobody was working in there.

They were all sitting at tables with several chairs, chatting to each other.

And where the scent was coming from, was at the area at the back, with appeared to be for eating! They could smell a lot of food in the cabinets there and there was a sink with dishes like those they’d seen the doctor eat from!

Now, it was just a matter of getting there without any _more_ humans spotting them.

Sure, they could do the probably sensible thing and simply turn around, but this was too exciting and vibrant a place to look at - and the chocolate smell had made them _super_ hungry.

So, into the room they went!

During that, they did their best to go closest to the humans most busy.

The ones chatting away or listening eagerly.

Wondering eyes and ears were more likely to spot an intruder.

And that method, combined with quickly bolting to under a table, and staying under whenever they could, got them too the yearned for food counter.

The baby could see what smelled so good on it now!

There was a cup.

Whatever it was, was inside the cup!

They just needed to get past one last hurdle – there was someone near the cup.

They were looking for something in one of the cabinets and were…probably who the cup rightfully belonged to…

…Well, they _had_ more food! They were looking for it now! And besides, they’d left it right out! It wasn’t like the baby would be _stealing_ if they took just a little bit…it looked like this was _supposed_ to be a place where you took food!

They were just going to be doing what they were _supposed_ to be doing!

And so, in they put themself with a little quiet splash.

They didn’t quite fit properly, so they’d have to drink fast – but that was okay! They were happy to!

Because it was even more delicious than it had smelt!

The food was a warm and chocolatey liquid and everything they could have hoped for!

The only thing that would make it better is if they had a doughnut with it too!

Delighted, the baby bubbled a little, only to find the liquid bubbled too with them!

Delight only _increasing_ at this little discovery, they bubbled again, watching the food bubble with them.

They repeated this little game, trying to see if there was a limit to how many times the bubbles would come as they soaked in their food, only to find that – no – there wasn’t!

It kept coming!

Or at least…it did.

But then, while in the middle of playing, perhaps the child might have gotten a _bit_ overexcited with splashing and bubbling around in the too small mug…because the mug then audibly _cracked._

Food flooding out of it as it did.

And then it _tipped._

Panicking that, once _again_ , they were about to be spotted, the infant wracked their head for what to do.

Then, they remembered the lesson they’d had just today!

And so, focusing in and faster than they ever had to do before – they morphed around the cup.

They wouldn’t be noticed that way!

“What the _hell?!”_

… _Would_ they?

“What’s wrong?”

“Look at my cup!”

“Wait that’s- I thought your cup was yellow?!”

“It is! I look away for five seconds and – _ugh_ – there’s some gunk all over it! What even _is_ that?!”

Suddenly, they were not just being ignored like they’d hoped, but rather the baby was being _picked up._

They didn’t like that.

They didn’t like that _at all._

They didn’t _know_ these people.

They didn’t _want_ them picking them up!

“Well don’t _touch_ it then! What if it’s some _super-mould_ from the labs or something?”

A loud yelp and then they were being flung away.

Which was even _worse!_

_Panicking_ at suddenly being thrown, the baby made a _critical_ error.

Instinctively in their fright, tendrils reached out and grabbed out the human around the wrist tightly, causing them to swing back instead of being thrown away.

The human who immediately _shrieked_ , sending the rest of the room into a _frenzy_.

_“Get it off me!”_

People clamouring and grabbing and yanking at the baby all at once, trying to get them to let go, which they did in the hopes that they in turn would be let go off too.

They _were_ , going crashing to the floor.

The child then tried to take the opportunity to free, detaching themself from the mug, but this only made everything worse, yells getting louder at seeing them.

And they quickly realised they couldn’t get out.

Stamping feet, knocked over furniture – they were trapped again they couldn’t get out!

This wasn’t fun anymore.

They didn’t want to be here anymore, they wanted to go home, but _they couldn’t get out!_

“That’s a – that’s one of those symbiotes! Somebody set off the alarm!”

“What?!”

“The fire alarms! The alien snot piles hate sound! Don’t you read?! Set it off before this thing does something!”

“I’ve got it!”

A piercing sound then filled the room then, drowning out everything else as it resounded over and over and wouldn’t stop.

The baby shrieked in agony at this, body mass spiking and falling and flailing and constricting and struggling to hold itself together at all.

They’d never felt anything else like this before – the loud music had been bad, but it hadn’t hurt this much.

_This hurt too much._

_Loud! Loud! Loud! Loud!_

_Each fresh new round burning and shredding at them with increasing brutality._

_They needed to go! They needed to get out but they couldn’t move and they couldn’t stay still and they struggled to even be._

_Loud! Loud! Loud! Loud!_

_They wanted this to go away!_

_Why wasn’t it going away?!_

_They weren’t doing anything now!_

_They couldn’t…they didn’t…_

_…_

_…_

_…It hurt too much._

_They wanted their parents._

_Where were their parents?!_

_They wanted their parents._

_Their parents would make it stop, they would save them they promised they always would they-_

And then, with another fresh, animalistic shriek and no escape route clearing up, the baby struggled to think much more of anything else at all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Liz Allan had just found the infant extra-terrestrial.

And somebody was getting _extremely_ fired for all of this.

It hadn’t taken much, after the fire alarm had went off.

After having it shut off – with some idiots apparently not thinking to do it themselves despite their clearly being, not only no-fire, but a _severely sound-susceptible baby symbiote loose_ – all that had to be done, was find out where it had first been set off.

And here she was.

In a breakroom.

Looking at some scattered, quivering little thing in the corner, unable to even pull itself together enough to _try_ run away again.

“I’ve found it.” She answered into her phone, knowing better than to try approaching herself.

 She needed to remember that, no matter how little and currently defenceless it might look, this was still a predatory being.

And one who had just been the equivalent of whipped raw.

And she would _not_ be in line for any resultant bites.

 “We’ll send in a team to collect Ms. Allan. Moving it back into containment should be easy now we know where it is.”

No matter what sort of pity she currently felt…

With a sigh, she ran a hand through her hair, pushing some of it back as she kept a wary gaze on the wreck on an infant.

…Pity and _guilt_ about something like this happening under her duty of care.

Pity, guilt and _empathy_ as a mother herself, as she thought about her own reaction, had someone ever dared hurt her own son like this.

…She made a decision then and there, which she hadn’t thought she would _ever_ make.

“No need. I can take it from here. I was just letting you know to call off the search. I don’t want any more time or resources wasted than necessary.”

She hung up and instead started scrolling on her contacts, until she found the one she was looking.

It didn’t even have to finish ringing once, before the worried recipients picked up.

Then, with a deep breath as she thought over just about every decision in her life that had led to taking one as _monumentally_ stupid as this, she started to speak.

“Brock?”

 

* * *

 

 

The bad sounds had stopped now, but the baby still didn’t want to move.

They didn’t know what would happen if they did, with everything still hurting so much – and they didn’t want to risk coming all apart.

They weren’t sure they knew how to pull themself back together if they did.

And so, there they stayed, huddled away, not noticing anything else going on in the world around them.

…Until they _sensed_ something.

They stirred slightly, still not _daring_ to move any more than that, trying to figure out if they were just imagining it.

…No. No, they weren’t!

They were here!

Their parents were here!

The door to the room flung open not long after that realisation, with a hulking, 8-foot-tall beast making their way through with a loud _snarl._

“There it-”

**“We see them.”** Venom walked right on past Liz with nothing more than a threatening glare, as they made their way straight to the baby.

On one hand, the baby was delighted to see them…but on the other…there was still a lingering fear about what would happen if they tried to pick them up…

And so, when they tried, kneeling down in front of them and slowly reaching out their hands, the baby objected, letting off a loud **_skree_** to not touch them.

They knew their parents would never deliberately harm them but- but they didn’t want to risk falling apart if they moved!

At first, their parents looked shocked at this, but then the snarl on their face only grew into a _roar_.

**“We told you to look after our child and this is what you do when we look away?!”**

“Don’t you get on my case Brock! I called you, there was no secret behind this. And I had that alarm shut of as soon as I could. It wasn’t as if this was _deliberate_.”

**“Then it was _negligent!”_**

They argued on like that, Venom furious but Liz Allan not backing down in her defence.

All the while, at the same time small tendril reached out from their parent’s wrist, snaking out to get a closer look at their child in a way the parent clearly hoped wouldn’t be objected too.

The baby _skree-d_ again, but the parent’s tendril took a gentle hold of one of their own.

**This won’t hurt. We would never hurt you. We want to help, we just need to see how you are.**

But the loud made them hurt so bad and start to come apart! They didn’t want to come apart! They’d come apart if they picked them up!

**We know the sounds hurt. We’ve been hurt by them before too. But they’re off now and can’t do any more harm. You won’t come apart, we promise.**

The baby thought this over.

“And it wouldn’t have happened in the first place if you had taught your infant not to run away”

**“You blame us?!”**

“Yes! I’ve already had to bribe bellow-clearance employees to keep their mouths shut about this to the government. We can’t afford to let aliens just go roaming around the building! If the wrong people find out about this, there’s nothing I can do. So, get it in line and fast.”

And while that argument was all still going on, they didn’t resist this time as their parents scooped them up, before themselves once again standing.

The baby could feel themself being inspected over and gently soothed.

They also already felt themself starting to hurt less – as their parent started helping along their healing.

And with that, they finally started to feel calm again.

They were going to be _okay._

**“We shall talk to our offspring about this, but do not think all is forgotten**. **Leave us.”**

…Uh oh.

Were they angry with them?

**No anger. Worry.**

**“Are they okay?”**

**They’re fine Eddie, they were just scared. There’s no permanent damage.**

**“Lucky for Alchemax.”** Was snarled together by both parents, but the baby could sense both their father and other parent’s feelings of relief overpowering them.

Then, there was a sadness colouring that relief.

**“You can’t do that darling. It’s…it’s not safe for you to leave the lab. We know it’s not ideal, but you have to say. They won’t let anything harm you there.”**

The baby deflated down into their hands.

They’d only wanted to explore! To see the world out there and what it had to offer!

Like them and everyone else!

They hadn’t _meant_ to cause any trouble.

**“We know you didn’t, we’re not angry. You just wanted to explore, we understand, but we don’t want you to be hurt like this again.”**

**You will see this world one day. When you’re older. We can take you out to explore ourselves! Doesn’t that sound fun?**

…That did sound great. Even if the _wait_ definitely didn’t.

…Would they have some more music?!

**Many. Humans have a lot of music!**

And some of that nice warm chocolate-y food too?!

They stressed their memories of that to their parent, emphasising how _delicious_ it was!

**That will be hot chocolate and yes, it is very delicious. Think we could get them some Eddie?**

 

 

* * *

 

They wound up coming to the decision to get some _now_ , to try help the baby forget about the whole thing.

On the condition, that is, that they do not pull a similar stunt again.

And now here they were back in the lab, baby soaking away in ‘hot chocolate’ inside their own just-bought and properly fitting mug this time.

Their parents had also gotten their own mug of the stuff too and were in the middle of drinking from it with one hand, while the other scrolled through their phone.

Looking to see if there was some online cartoon they could put on as a family to try redeem this whole mess of a day.

As for Dr. Steven, he meanwhile _was_ also in the room, but not with the rest of them.

No.

He, was instead distractingly examining the tank that the child had made their great escape from, looking for flaws and puzzling over how to rectify them.

…So, there wouldn’t be a repeat of today’s incident again.

…But the baby wasn’t _too_ disappointed.

_Not_ because they didn’t want to ever get out again!

On the contrary, the time they’d had out before things had gone wrong were _awesome_ \- and having now had time to calm down about how It had ended, had only _increased_ their desire to explore!

They wanted more adventures for sure!

There was more they wanted to see, and they wanted to see it!

They _would_ see it! They knew it!

They’d found hot chocolate today! Who knew what other sorts of cool things there were too find out there!

But they also knew that they could _wait._ They supposed.

Get older, when they would be tougher and more able to deal with things like Bad Sound.

Then they could see it all!

And they were _very_ excited about that prospect.

But, until then, for now…the baby would just have to settle with being excited about and enjoying moments like this.

Spending time with their parents, having hot chocolate with a fun new mug and being about to watch a fun new cartoon!

Yes!

That sort of adventure would do just fine for today!

The baby _always_ enjoyed when their parents came to see them.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit, I do feel bad the baby was hurt in this fic.
> 
> That haunts me.


End file.
